horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stanky Legg
Stanky Legg is a song by American hip hop group GS Boyz. Lyrics Huh, Soufside is who I be! Say, I got my G-Spot Boyz wit me, ya dig? Prince Charming and my boy Slizz And we got a new dance for y'all, ya dig! I holla... Bitch I'm wild! (Hold up), do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!) Do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!), do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!) When I hit da dance flo', (I be) do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!) Do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!), do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!) Bitch, I'm wide up! (Hold up), do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!) Do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!), do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!) When I hit da dance flo', (I be) do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!) Do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!), do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!) (Soufside is who I be!) When I hit da dance floor, y'know I'm doin the Stanky Legg (do it!) Salsa merengue, den ya rub across ya head You a ace boon coon chick, you can do it too Snap ya fingers in the urr and shake yo' micros too (ayy!) Now you can lean wit it, and you can drop wit it You can switch da other leg and you can stop wit it Now get it, get it (ayyyy!) Now get it, get it (ayyyy!) Now get it, get it (ayyyy!) Now get it, get it (ayyyy!) Now hit da booty doo (do it!), hit da booty doo (do it!) Now hit da booty doo (do it!), hit da booty doo (do it!) Now you can get wit it (get wit it), gon' get wit it (get wit it) Now you can get wit it (get wit it), gon' get wit it (get wit it) Bitch I'm wild! (Hold up), do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!) Do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!), do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!) When I hit da dance flo', (I be) do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!) Do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!), do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!) Bitch, I'm wide up! (Hold up), do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!) Do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!), do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!) When I hit da dance flo', (I be) do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!) Do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!), do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!) All my kinfolks, just watch me do it like my bro Stick ya leg out, Doug E. Fresh and drop it low! {PRINCE, I CAN DO THE STANKY LEGG!!!} Den gon' lemme see ya Bounce-Bounce left to right and then slide next to me! (AYYYYY!!) Ay, you betta fan yaself cause I can tell that ya hot (dat ya hot) I wantchu windin up, lean back and show yo' socks Dip, dip, den I want you to stop (okay) Do da booty doo, lift it up and let it drop, and don't forget.. Bitch I'm wild! (Hold up), do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!) Do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!), do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!) When I hit da dance flo', (I be) do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!) Do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!), do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!) Bitch, I'm wide up! (Hold up), do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!) Do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!), do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!) When I hit da dance flo', (I be) do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!) Do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!), do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!) When I slide thru the place, my swagga walk is what they diggin (diggin!) I stick my leg out, on the flo' and start jiggin (jiggin!) Wig ya legs, wipe yo' shoulders, drop it to your feet Do da Stanky Legg, watch me snap and grab my knee Just hopped out the Coupe/coup, but I don't Chicken Noodle Soup (Chicken Noodle Soup!) I wanna see you drop and shake dat whoop-dee-dee-doo (Drop that) whoop-dee-dee-doo - (Shake that) whoop-dee-dee-doo (Drop that) whoop-dee-dee-doo - (Shake that) whoop-dee-dee-doo (AYYYYYYYYYYY!!!) Bitch I'm wild! (Hold up), do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!) Do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!), do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!) When I hit da dance flo', (I be) do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!) Do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!), do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!) Bitch, I'm wide up! (Hold up), do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!) Do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!), do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!) When I hit da dance flo', (I be) do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!) Do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!), do the Stanky Legg (ayyyy!) Outro Why it sucks * The song is another song about a dance challenge. Not to mention this song is interpolated in another terrible dance challenge song. * Their voices are very annoying * The whole song is full of excessive adlibs. * There are some words that are not even words (ex. Whoop-dee-dee-doo) * The song keeps repeating words over and over again. * The beat is very generic * The music video is terrible. Music Video GS Boyz - Stanky Legg Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Dance Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:GS Boyz Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs that started or popularized Dance Trends Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Debut Singles